ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Handcuffs
|image = File:Images1QA0IU6A.jpg |imagewidth = 250px |caption = Lucy uses some of Fred's old handcuffs on Ricky. |series = I Love Lucy |network = CBS-TV |season = 2 |number = 4 |overall = 39 |airdate = October 6, 1952 |production = 2x4 / 039 |imdb = tt0609362 |guests = Paul Dubov Veola Vonn Will Wright |writer = Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis & Jess Oppenheimer |director = Marc Daniels |previous = "The Anniversary Present" |next = "The Operetta" }}The Handcuffs was the 4th episode of Season 2 of I Love Lucy, the 39th overall episode in the series. The episode, which was directed by Marc Daniels and co-written by Bob Carroll, Jr., Madelyn Davis and Jess Oppenheimer first aired on CBS-TV on October 6, 1952. Synopsis Lucy attaches herself to Ricky using old handcuffs from Fred. She doesn't know he never had a key for them. Plot Lucy wants Ricky to take her out for dinner and a movie since it's his night off, but Ricky has lots of work to do in preparation for a television performance the next day. Having been inspired by Fred's boring magic tricks, Lucy borrows what she thinks is Fred's pair of trick handcuffs and uses them on Ricky as a joke, so he can't leave her side. But when the joke's over and Lucy and Ricky attempt to easily slide off the pair of handcuffs, they find that they can't get the handcuffs off. Fred rushes over, trying to warn Lucy about her mistake before she goes ahead with her joke, but it's too late. Lucy accidentally took Fred's old pair of Civil War-era handcuffs while Fred was out entertaining his buddies with the trick pair. Fred comes up with the idea of calling a locksmith, but they can't see one until morning. So, Lucy and Ricky have to spend a miserable night attempting to sleep handcuffed together. The problems begin when they find they can't even take off their clothes and change into pajamas. Lucy only makes things worse when she complains that she can't sleep lying on her back. She wants to sleep on her stomach. So, Ricky flips her over onto his bed, putting her on her stomach. She continues whining, saying that she wants to sleep in HER bed on her stomach. After some attempted acrobatics where Lucy tries to solve the problem by tangling herself up with her husband, Ricky thinks of the solution. He puts Lucy in her bed on her stomach... with her head at the end of the bed instead of on the pillow. The next morning, the chatty locksmith drones on about various tales while sifting through his key collection to try and find a key that will unlock the handcuffs. But no such luck. The key the locksmith knows will work is at his house, quite far from the Ricardos' apartment. Ricky waits anxiously for the locksmith to return, because there isn't much time before his performance starts. The locksmith calls, and Ricky tells the locksmith to meet him and Lucy at the television studio to save time. Ironically, the locksmith took so long because he locked himself out of his house. Ricky ends up having to go on stage still handcuffed to Lucy. So, Lucy stays backstage and puts her free arm through Ricky's coat to replace his still-handcuffed right arm. Ricky quickly becomes annoyed with Lucy's over-the-top (and often overly feminine) hand gestures while he's singing. Finally, the locksmith arrives, and Lucy pulls him behind the curtain. Ricky keeps prolonging the end of the song until the locksmith frees his right arm, so he can make a triumphant motion with both of his hands to signal the end of the performance. Lucy then sticks her head out from behind the curtain to get attention, and Ricky pushes her head back behind the curtain. Did You Know? Trivia *The scene with Lucy filling in for Ricky's handcuff arm has been used on many different sitcoms since this episode aired. The gag was even repeated on one of Lucy's later sitcoms. *Lucy fans will recognize the locksmith as the same actor who later played the Bent Fork sheriff in episode #112. *The locksmith lives in Yonkers. *The locksmith's grandfather called him "son" for some reason, and the grandfather also started the locksmith in keeping a key collection. *Ricky's program occurs at Studio "A." *Besides "In Santiago, Chile," Ricky has also recently recorded versions of "Si-Mi-Lo" and "Yucatan." *The actress who played the emcee for Ricky's television show was Veola Vann, Frank Nelson's wife in real life. Scene excerpts ;Quotes ---- *'Ethel:' Oh, Fred, you've already been on an hour. That's 70 minutes too long! *'Lucy:' But, Ricky, tonight is Monday. You were going to take me to a movie and dinner. *'Ricky:' I was? *'Lucy:' Well, I didn't tell you about it yet, but you were. ---- *'Ricky:' ALMOST any idiot! *'Ricky:' Hocus pocus, whatever it is! *'Fred:' Well, any idiot should have seen the difference the handcuffs. *'Lucy:' Well, now, honey, remember, when we were married, you wanted to be joined together in matrimony.: And, as I recall, it was "'til death do us part." That event is about to take place right now! ---- *'Ricky:' (in twisted posture with Lucy) I'll give you 5 bucks if you can get out of this one! ---- Starring *Lucille Ball as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Paul Dubov as Jerry *Veola Vonn as Emcee *Will Wright as Mr. Walters More external links * Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes